The Adventures of Agent Seymour Bunns
by Lady-darkdaisy
Summary: My attempt at a Bond parody. Note this: Will probably never be updated ever again. Why? It's a horrid disease called "Writer's Block Virus"
1. Infultration

Disclaimer: I do not own 007 or InuYasha. Too bad for me. (  
  
Introduction: This is my crazy attempt to make a Bond parody. Our hero's name is Agent  
  
Seymour Bunns. (The name pun is not a coincidence) Unlike Bond, he CAN'T get the  
  
ladies. His arch foe's name is Rubber Band. (Don't ask) Well, that's all. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter One: Infiltration  
  
*In the not-so-hidden fortress of Rubber Band*  
  
Seymour Bunns: Guards! Crap. How will I get to the door.  
  
Guard: Did you hear something?  
  
SB: No, you didn't  
  
G: Oh. Ok.  
  
Guard 2: Hey! It's Seymour Bunns!  
  
SB:... Great. There goes my secrecy. *Pulls out a paintball gun* Die!  
  
G+G2: ???  
  
SB: Ooops. *Pulls out a pistol* Now die! *Shoots them*  
  
G+G2: Ahhhh *Die*  
  
SB: Great! Now to get into Rubber Band's room! *Opens the door, with his pistol ready*  
  
Alright Rubber Band! Surrender!  
  
Rubber Band: I think not! Guards! *3 guards come out of another door* Keep him busy!  
  
I will escape! *Pushes a button, and a portal opens* See you later, Bunns! Ahahahaha!!!!  
  
SB: No! *Shoots the guards* Must get to the portal! *Jumps in*  
  
Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaa  
  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*He lands on the other side. A strange sight appears to him. A man with dog ears, 2  
  
women, 1 little boy with fox ears and an odd looking monk are standing in front of him*  
  
Kagome: Hey, he looks like he's from my time!  
  
Shippou: Who this?  
  
Inuyasha: I say we kill him!  
  
SB: Where am I?  
  
Cliffie! Mwhahahahhahahhahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahaha 


	2. Insanity with InuYasha

Chapter 2:  
  
Insanity with InuYasha  
  
Seymour Bunns: Where am I?  
  
Miroku: Yea, who is this guy?  
  
InuYasha: I don't care who he is. He looks dangerous. Let's kill him!  
  
Kagome: No! Don't!  
  
I: I don't care lemme just-  
  
K: SIT!  
  
I: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!! What was that for!  
  
SB: Uhh, what the hell is going on?  
  
K: I don't know but you look like you're from my time.  
  
SB: What happened? I entered the portal, and came out here..  
  
Sango: I guess he can come with us until he can get home  
  
Shippou: Hey, Kagome? You overdid the sit. Someone help me dig Inuyasha out  
  
of the ground.  
  
All: ...  
  
*After digging Inuyasha out of the ground, the group continues on its way*  
  
K: Hey.. I sense a Jewel shard.  
  
I: You do? Where!  
  
K: Over there I think.  
  
I: Well? Let's go!  
  
SB: Where are you go- Hey! Wait for me!  
  
*After a bit of running, they find a clearing in a forest*  
  
K: It's near.  
  
I: Yes. A demon is here. Get ready.  
  
CRASH!  
  
All:!!!  
  
*Out of the shadows steps a figure*  
  
Dythonen: Hello. (He's BAAACK!)  
  
K: He has a Jewel shard!  
  
Miroku: Where is it, we must take it before he uses it to do some serious damage!  
  
D: No! It's mine! My. precioussss..  
  
Gollum: Get the hell away from my damn lines!  
  
D: Sorry. Where was I. Oh yes.. DIE!! *Leaps at Inuyasha, but he dodges easily. Just so you know, Dythonen is only 4 feet tall.*  
  
I: Yes. I see it. * Is about to use the Wind Scar attack thingy*  
  
D: Sweet! I always wanted to see that move up close! I've only seen it on my TV!  
  
I: Damn. Well, it's your funeral. DIE!  
  
D: *Is blown away* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
*The group moves in closer*  
  
S: Hah! We have the jewel shard!  
  
M: Booyah baby yeah!  
  
All: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Grope, Grope  
  
Sango: Ahhh! *Sango turns around to see Seymour and Miroku pointing at each other*  
  
Sango: Well, since I don't know who really did it, I'll just have to smack both of you.  
  
M: Aww man. This IS not worth the pain. I didn't even get a feel! Lucky bastard.  
  
SB: Hahahahaha sucke-  
  
WHACK!  
  
SB+M: Ow.  
  
*Out of the clearing emerges Rubber Band and his homies*  
  
RB: ?! Damn! Bunns has found us! Open the portal! And take that new recruit with us!  
  
*The portal opens and Rubber Band and his gang (With Dythonen in tow) leap through  
  
the portal*  
  
SB: I must follow! *Leaps in*  
  
K: Uh. bye?  
  
I: I still think we should have killed him.  
  
Sango+Miroku: Us too.  
  
*Watching through his computer screen*  
  
Geniusss9: Damn. I was hoping that Dythonen would be out cold for awhile and those  
  
demons would eat him. Oh well.  
  
Please Review. Come on, do me a favor! 


End file.
